Their Final Thoughts
by Rosa Clearwater
Summary: This is a collection of some of our fav characters last moments before the Battle of Hogwarts. It's a series of 1shots/drabbles. Don't worry, you can request characters. Please R&R. POSTPONED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

Note: This is a series of oneshots/drabbles of the little events that happened either before the Last Battle of Hogwarts, -or during it so be warned. It spoils stuff, so unless you have already Deathly Hallows, I'd advice you not to read this. It may be under the classification Romance, but nothing major.

**Remus and Tonks **

"Are you sure about this?" Remus muttered to Tonks as they began to sprint near the Great Halls. Tonks rolled her eyes, but Remus continued "You know, it may be hard on Teddy if both his parents died." Tonks then stopped and he nearly collided into her back. She turned around staring at him, her eyes flickering in fear, but she held a smile.

"He'll be alright." She whispered. Jets of light started to stream down the corridor. It began as she and Remus began battling back to back, as Death Eaters began to storm the Corridor. Sweat began to pour down each others faces as they pushed back down the corridor, reaching another one as Death Eaters started to get separated, more people from the Light Side joining them.

They raced down corridors being chased by taunting Death Eaters.

"When we win, we'll personally execute your little son Half Breed!" Bellatrix hissed giggling while passing by them as she sent two Killing Curses at them. Both of them were dodged and Tonks snarled adrenaline rushing through her veins as Remus decided to attack with both his magic and his furry little problem. His eyes glowed as he shouted curse after curse, and knocked down Death Eaters charging them head on.

Eventually there were more reinforcements as the ground started to shake. Tonks and Remus turned to each other realizing that Giants were going to be used in this. Tonks fell, and Remus caught her picking her back up and they quickly got back to fighting, slowly getting tired from the fighting already slightly weakened from a few curses that hit them both that drained energy.

Slowly as they dueled side by side reading each other and saving one another more than a dozen times, they started to get more tired. There were still Death Eaters sending spells at them though, and suddenly they looked to each other and nodded. _This is it, and we aren't going to stop it. _They both thought grinning.

"Well, if we're going to go out, better go in battle!" Tonks cried sending one last curse before

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Two voices rang out and suddenly the world slowed down as bright green jets were hurled towards our heroes. But they held hands as they started to fall back onto the ground, the life flickering out of them quickly as their last thought was.

"I love you"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I've finally gotten back to this. Our next guest is: Luna Lovegood! Now, I'm warning you, this may not update for one-nine days, I have other stories I really wanna update as well. I know that in the last drabble Dolohov was actually the last one Remus faced, but I felt like switching it up. So even though it is the Battle Of Hogwarts, it might not be the correct people attacking others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

After she had followed Dean upstairs, it only took around ten minutes till the hall was filled with both Light and Dark. No one had died on their side yet as far as she could tell, but many Death Eaters were being taken down by fellow fighters. Of course, the weaker ones were in the halls, she knew that.

"Levicorpus! Stupefy! Petrificus Totalus! Glisseo!" She cried out, her wand moving through the air as if in a intricate hand movement. Jets of lights of all colors shot out, whacking Death Eaters when they came nearby. Twice she had to duck to avoid a green jet of light, but hey if this Battle will help stop Hogwarts, then she will fight!

Suddenly she knocked into a death eater and immediately sprung into battle, flashes of light coming back and forth between them. For a teenager, she was actually a smart and good dueler. Using her 'annoying' dreamy smile to her advantage, Luna simply waited until the right moment.

"Reducto!" She cried out, and a suit of armor nearby exploded and shards hit the death eaters that were approaching. She skipped through to head to a nearby hall.

"Watch out for the Wrackspurts!" She called out to Neville passing him. He didn't look up just laughing as she passed by him enlarging the Devil Snare that he had started to throw at Death Eaters nearby.


End file.
